The purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy of supplemental calcium in the form of calcium citrate, and fluoride in the form of slow- release sodium fluoride in augmenting trabecular bone mass in women over the age of 65 years while preserving cortical bone. Major outcome measures include bone density, fracture rate, functional status, and adverse effects.